


Cold

by midnight12181



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Magitek, Celes had always felt cold. Even after the loss of magic to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cold  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Locke and Celes are owned and operated by Square Enix.  
> Warnings: Post-game
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

She had always felt cold. Even when the weather was warm, there was a slight chill to her that never went away. She knew it was because the same blood that had flown through Shiva's veins flowed through her own. She was a Magitek Knight. That was to be expected.

Even after magic had left the world, she still felt that chill inside her. Honestly, she didn't expect it to ever leave, regardless of what happened. She had gotten used to it.

The first time he met her chained to the wall, he mentioned how cold her skin was, asked her if she was sick. She brushed it off as nothing, but he still talked of how cold she felt.

He reached a hand down to her. He had insisted they climb the mountains that lead to the Phoenix Cave, mentioning something about even more treasure to be found. She took his hand and smiled. They had been through a lot together, and, truth be told, they would go through anything else that came their way in the same fashion. Together. As he pulled her onto the ledge he was standing on, she noticed something peculiar.

For the first time in her life, she felt warm.


End file.
